


breathe me in, breathe me out

by craftingdead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hair Braiding, Heteronormativity, aphmau be like [lesbian noises], the rest is unpostable so here, this is only half the fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: Katelyn snorted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Aphmau had always loved her hair—braiding it, combing it, playing with it. It was just so thick and long and soft, falling around her face and down her back. “I’m super bored. Is there anything we could do?”





	breathe me in, breathe me out

**Author's Note:**

> title from slow down by selena gomez
> 
> this was to get me out of a writings block thing so if it's ooc i do not give a shit. peace signss

It wasn’t a surprise when Katelyn stayed over; it was even less of a surprise when she slept over, sprawled across the other side of Aphmau’s bed in a tee shirt and sleep shorts, snoring loud enough to wake Aphmau in the middle of the night.

It was more of a surprise whenever she couldn’t sleep.

“Aph, you up?” she whispered, and Aphmau could feel shuffling from the other side of the bed as she presumably pushed herself up to a sitting position.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Aphmau said back. “You don’t have to whisper. I’m up.”   


Katelyn snorted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Aphmau had always loved her hair—braiding it, combing it, playing with it. It was just so thick and long and soft, falling around her face and down her back. “I’m super bored. Is there anything we could do?”

“It’s the middle of the night,” Aphmau hissed, now pushing herself to a sitting position as well. “And you’re bored? At the middle of the night?”

“I’m so bored,” Katelyn said, “can you braid my hair?”

Aphmau scoffed. Katelyn laughed. “What? I can’t sleep? You wouldn’t deny an insomniac her last dying wishes.”

“You can’t die from insomnia!”

“You can now!” Katelyn scooched over and flopped down in Aphmau’s lap, tilting her head upwards with a nasty grin. “Braid my hair. My scalp needs a good massaging, ugh, it’s just been so stressful the last few days.”

“It’s been stressful? For  _ you?” _

“Oh, very. I have to watch you be stressed, so it’s stressful for me.”   


Aphmau grumbled, but still carded her hands through Katelyn’s hair, hearing her friend sigh from her place, resting in her lap. Aphmau’s hair wasn’t as long, more curly than the waves of Katelyn’s hair, so she didn’t know what it must feel like to carry around the weight that Katelyn did. If Aphmau didn’t have her hair at breast length or shorter, she’d lose her mind, so it was an amazement that Katelyn could even  _ wash  _ hers.

Her hair was thrown across her, bright blue and warm against her bare thighs—Aphmau couldn’t believe Katelyn was fine with putting her  _ head  _ in her  _ lap  _ with Aphmau in her underwear and a tank top. Well, she was surprised that Katelyn would be fine sleeping in the same bed as her, but it just must be a thing some girls do.

“Oh, right there’s nice.” Katelyn sighed, melting underneath Aphmau’s precise movements. Aphmau snickered as she took three strands of her hair and wrapped them together, making sure to not be too rough with it. “Have I ever told you that you’re the best at braiding hair?”

“Many times,” Aphmau said, flicking the back of her head. 

“Not gonna lie, I could fall asleep like, right here,” Katelyn responded, ignoring the flick to the back of her head, and stretching out far enough across Aphmau’s bed that her legs fell off the bottom of it. 

That was another thing that amazed her about Katelyn—she was so  _ tall. _ Not as tall as someone like Laurance or Aaron, but still pretty tall, just an inch or two off of Dante, who was almost the same height as Garroth. And Aphmau only reached up to his shoulder, so it made Katelyn’s role as her “guard” so much better, managing to glower down at anyone who tried to talk mean or disrespectful to Aphmau. 

“Have I ever told you how long your legs are?” Aphmau said, mimicking Katelyn’s words from earlier as she finished one braid and went to work on another one.

“No?” Katelyn said, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly so Aphmau could sweep hair from her face back to her hands. “I know plenty of girls who are taller than me. I’m pretty sure Lucinda is.”

“Yeah, but Lucinda wears heels.” Aphmau noted the relaxed sigh that Katelyn gave out as she tugged her hands into her hair and tugged lightly to pull all of it back. “You are just… tall like that! I’m super jealous. It was hard, being a lord and being five feet tall.”

“But you’re intimidating! You can pull it off.” Katelyn waved away her hands and sat back up, running a hand down the three braids running down her back. “Wow, I did not realize how quick you could braid hair.”

And her body looked super nice too… shorts hugging her hips just enough to show off, her shirt hanging nice around her broad shoulders and cupping her chest just right. Aphmau flushed, just slightly. She couldn’t be jealous of her friend's body. Katelyn was so close to her, and it would be rude to be jealous. Since that’s what this was.

Moonlight spilled through the room. A soft breeze was coming through too, just cold enough to make Aphmau shiver if she thought about it hard enough.

Katelyn scowled, got up and crossed the room to shut it tight. “Is that better?” she said when she returned to the bed.

“I didn’t ask you to shut it.”

“You looked cold.” Katelyn smiled at her. “I’m your guard. It's my duty to make sure you’re nice and happy. And, in this case, warm and happy.”   


She stretched her arms high above her head as she flopped down on Aphmau’s bed, hitting it hard enough to unbalance Aphmau for just a second—but she didn’t mind. Katelyn looked so pretty, sprawled out with her hair floating around her. Her braids had come undone, but Aphmau didn’t mind—they weren’t made to last that long anyway. Aphmau bit her lip, the tips of her ears heating up.

Unfortunately, Katelyn noticed it and grinned. “Like what you see?” she said with a wink.

“W-what, n-no—what,” Aphmau stuttered out, attempting to get a hold of herself. “I don’t—what do you mean?”

“What do I mean?” Again, Katelyn pushed herself up so she could look down on Aphmau, which didn’t help the warmth spreading throughout her body and pooling nervousness in her stomach, fluttering around like little butterflies. “Aw, come on. I saw the way you looked at me earlier. Like what you see?”

“I-I’m sorry,” Aphmau said, “I didn’t mean to be jealous or anything…”

“What?” Katelyn blinked. Then, she tilted her head back and laughed. “Oh, that was absolutely not what I meant. Do you always think you’re jealous of girls when you look at them.”

“I guess not,” Aphmau said, embarrassed in the slightest. “I just thought I was supposed to get with Garroth or Laurance or someone.”

Katelyn pouted, slightly, and ran a thumb over Aphmau’s cheek. “You did? Shit, that must be tough. I don’t think either of them would deserve a girl like you, after everything that they’ve done and said.”

“Ughhh.” Aphmau buried her head in her hands, face hot as the nether. “It’s too late and I’m too undressed to be having this conversation with someone. I’m sorry for bringing this up—c-can we just go back to sleep? I don’t even know if I’ll be able to sleep after this… I’ve never mentioned that to anyone…”

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry. Was I too forward? Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“What? No, it’s just—I’ve never told anyone that I didn’t… that I didn’t like Garroth or Laurance that way. Didn’t like any guy I’ve ever… ever met like that before. I just thought I was supposed to, so I tried to convince myself that they were attractive. Oh my god, I’m sorry for venting to you about my stupid boy problems.”

Katelyn carefully moved her hands away from her face, holding her wrists in place and looking down at Aphmau. “Wait, I thought your whole thing was that you were supposed to choose one or the other—and this whole time, you wanted neither? You don’t even like guys?” Katelyn laughed. “Oh, man, Garroth’s in for a nasty surprise, then! Who would you choose? If you were to choose someone, at least.”   


“You’re being more friendly than usual,” Aphmau said, enjoying the slight change to Katelyn whenever they were alone. It was fun, seeing the tough and rough Katelyn fade away to a more playful and fun side of her. “I don’t know… honestly, if I had to choose someone I knew… I’d probably choose you…”

Katelyn sucked in a breath. “Really?” 

“Yeah…” Aphmau turned her head down, staring at the sheets underneath them. “I’m sorry if I’m being too forward or blunt but… ugh… can I—”

“Can I kiss you?” Katelyn interrupted.   


“What?”

“Can I kiss you,” Katelyn said, firmly, letting go of Aphmau’s wrists.

“Fuck.” Aphmau bit her lip again. “Fuck. Yes—uh, sure, you can, please do.”

Katelyn kissed her hard, almost shoving the two of them back against Aphmau’s bed. Aphmau kissed back, more than happy to be doing this right, and wrapped an arm around her neck. Katelyn steadied two hands on her hips and sighed as Aphmau carded her hand through her hair, gripping tightly with dizziness as she was kissed breathless.

They pulled away, Aphmau panting and Katelyn grinning. “Irene,” Aphmau gasped. “I’ve… actually never done that with anyone before. Garroth and Laurance have both… I’ve kissed both of them before… but nothing… nothing compared to  _ that.” _

"I know." Aphmau rolled her eyes. "I'm just amazing like that."


End file.
